Fallen for a Muggle
by bainnebui
Summary: A muggle girl; James Sirius Potter had fallen for a muggle girl. When James falls for a muggle girl he is forced to keep a secret from her. That secret just so happens to be half of his identity.
1. James

A muggle girl; James Sirius Potter had fallen for a muggle girl.

It started the summer after fifth year. It was about two weeks into the holidays and James was already bored out of his mind. The novelty of being at home had worn off and the longing for the banter of Hogwarts had begun. All of his friends were busy or away leaving James with no company but his family.

His best friend and cousin, Fred was working in Uncle George's shop, helping him to create new magical pranks. James would have loved to join him but Ginny said under no circumstances was he old enough to be experimenting with George. Uncle George had tried to convince her but being her brother; he knew when enough was enough.

'Sorry, mate, I don't think we're going to get around her,' George apologised. 'She threatened me with a bat bogey hex if I asked again.' George shuddered.

James' friend and roommate Ryan Lynch was home in Ireland so he couldn't visit him. The fourth member of their group, Thomas Wright was gone camping with his family. He was muggle born and the idea of sleeping in a non magical tent on the cold, hard ground baffled James, Fred and Ryan. Tom had just shrugged and said it's what muggles do.

Even James' cousin Dominique was away. She was spending the summer in France with her mother's family. Surprisingly, Fred, Dominique and James were the best of friends. They were all the same age and had bonded at a young age over their mutual love of pranks and Quidditch.

'Mum, I'm bored,' James whined flinging himself on the couch next to Albus who was reading. Mum looked up from the article she was writing and gave him a withering look.

'Honestly, James, how old are you?' she asked. 'Do you expect me to entertain you? Why don't you and Al do something?'

'I'd rather not,' Albus called out without looking up from his book. 'No, I'd rather not,' James snapped in a pathetic attempt at a retort. Ginny rolled her eyes at her sons. She was used to them fighting. The brothers often got on quite well but they had been spending too much time together recently so their patience for one another was wearing thin.

'Can I go into Diagon Alley?' James asked cautiously. This was what he was waiting to ask in the first place. Fred had owled him that morning to see would James meet him during his lunch break as he had something new from the shop to show him. James hoped it would be something they could use to prank once they got back to school.

'No James, I have too much to do to be bringing you to Diagon Alley.'

'I can go on my own.'

Ginny laughed. 'Not a chance, Jamie. Sixteen is too young to be going to London on your own.'

Typical; James was expecting this. He felt as though his parents had no perspective of age. When they were James' age they were fighting dark wizards every second day. His dad was only a year older than him when he went on the run and killed Voldemort. James very much doubted there was anyone telling them they were too young.

'I'm not a child,' he countered.

'I know you're not. But you're not an adult either.'

'You're the worst.'

James stormed out of the house then. He didn't really know where he was going as he had no plans. He made my way towards the village of Godric's Hollow. The Potters lived in a house that was invisible to muggles and other wizards unless they knew of its existence on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. Harry said it was for their protection due to his line of work. Personally, James guessed it was to keep the press out. Harry would never say that though. He liked to pretend he isn't famous.

James reached the village rather quickly and found he was at a loss for what to do then. He passed the church and graveyard where his grandparents were buried. He made my way to the far side of the village where the statue of his dad and his parents stood next to the small cottage where they lived. The house can only be entered by a certain few people. His dad is one of them. He goes down there every now and then and just sits there. Sometimes he spends hours there. James had once asked his Mum what he does there when he was younger and she said he thinks about life. He had brought James there a few times. He never knew what to say or think when he was there.

James would never visit the house alone. As far as he was concerned it was his Dad's territory.

Eventually, James ended up in the muggle part of town. He didn't often go there as he preferred to stay in the wizarding area where things were more familiar. There was no official line dividing the muggle area and the magical one. The muggles didn't even realise their town was split in two.

The muggle part of town was a lot busier. People casually strolled down the street in the afternoon heat stopping to chat with neighbours and friends along the way. The cobbled street was lined with quaint looking shop fronts on either side; a newsagents, a butchers, a library and a pub. People were sitting outside the local café enjoying the sun.

James felt out of place. He had lived in Godric's Hollow for his whole life yet he rarely ventured into the muggle area. The odd person would give him a strange look, probably wondering who he was while others smiled politely at him. He knew he didn't belong there.

Eventually he arrived at the small park. He sat down on one of the benches in the shade. A few children were running around while their parents watched them idly. James used to come there often when he were younger. His dad would take them and he would make up elaborate imaginary games for them. One day Lily would be the princess who needed saving from the evil dragons played by Al and James. Another day they would be the Hogwarts founders, running around casting pretend spells on one another.

Something suddenly hit me on the back of the head snapping him from his memories and bringing him back to the present. James jumped up from the bench to see what it was. A bright green ball about the size of an orange had hit him. James picked it up and examined it. It was a disgusting colour. What muggle sport required the use of a ball that small?

'Fancy throwing that over here?'

James whipped my head around to see who was calling to him. When he saw her his breath was taken from him. His heart started beating wildly.

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long, light brown hair scraped back in a high ponytail. Her large eyes were a deep shade of blue and were framed by long dark lashes that almost touched her thick yet perfectly shaped eyebrows. She had a heart shaped face with a small nose littered with a light dusting of freckles. Her lips were plump and parted slightly to reveal a slight gap between her front teeth.

'Eh – what – but – ca – hi,' he stammered. James mentally chastised himself. Had he lost all functioning speech capabilities? The girl looked at him curiously. She raised one eyebrow and the side of her mouth quirked upwards.

'Hi,' she said. Even her voice was beautiful. 'I'm sorry I hit you. Could I have my ball?'

'Eh… sure,' he said handing her the florescent ball. 'Funny colour that.'

She narrowed her eyes at him and her mouth twitched yet again. 'It's a tennis ball,' she said in an amused tone.

'Ah, yes,' James said rather dumbly. 'I love tennis.' The girl's mouth broke into a grin.

'Really?' she smiled. 'I was playing over on the courts but my partner had to leave. Fancy a game?'

'Sure,' James said before he could think about it. Now he was going to make a fool of himself playing this muggle sport he'd never even heard of.

He had never been able to play any muggle sport. He had tried. On the rare occasions when Harry made them visit his horrible muggle relatives the boys would always make Al and James play football. They'd stand around awkwardly as Dudley's horrible offspring would laugh at them for not knowing how to play. They thought the Potter's were weird for not having mobiley fellytones or a compute machine thing. They laughed at them for a good hour the time James and Al had attempted to play on their gamebox that hooked up to the telly box.

'Are you coming?' the girl smiled at James snapping him out of his thoughts. He grinned widely at her and started following her.

'So what's your name?' she asked casually. 'I think I've seen you around before. You live outside of town, right?'

She knew who he was. That meant she'd noticed him before. Merlin, why hadn't James seen her before?

'Yeah, I do. I'm James. James Potter.'

'I'm Alana Carroll.' _Alana. What a beautiful name a perfect name for the Goddess,_ thought James.

'You don't go to the local school, do you?' she asked.

James shook his head. 'No, I go to eh… boarding school in Scotland.'

'Wow, what's that must be hard; being away from your family for so long.'

'Not really,' he shrugged. 'I have my friends and all of my cousins are either in my school or they went there at one point'

'That's really bizarre. That your whole family goes to the one school.'

'My family on both sides has been going there for generations so I never thought it was weird.'

'Boarding school must be so much more exciting than regular school,' Alana said wistfully.

James shrugged. 'School is school no matter where it is.' Alana laughed. Merlin, she had a gorgeous laugh. James had caused that. He didn't know why but that thought seemed to fill him with happiness.

Something started buzzing in the pocket of Alana's jeans. She took out a fellytone and read something quickly. 'I'm sorry James, I've got to go.'

'No tennid today then?' he asked.

Alana raised an eyebrow. 'Tennid?' He could feel his cheeks reddening. Now he'd gone and made a fool of himself in front of her.

'Can I have your number?'

'Uh, I don't have a fellytone…'

'Fellytone?' Alana said confused. Was that the wrong word? James wracked his brains for the correct word but he came up blank. Now he'd gone and made a fool of himself in front of Alana.

'Telephone number?' she said slowly. 'You don't have a phone.'

James shook my head. Alana looked at him curiously. 'Why don't we arrange to meet again? Like people did before phones.' James agreed hastily, willing to do anything to see her again.

'Let's meet here tomorrow at half past two?' suggested Alana.

'It's a date.'

He did not just say that. It is not a date. It is two people who don't know each other – 'Great, a date!' Alana said grinning at him. 'I'll see you around James.'

James was in shock for the rest of the afternoon. He felt like he was floating. He couldn't stop thinking about Alana. Her smile, her hair, her laugh… Everything about her was divine.

'What's wrong with James?' Lily hissed at Al at dinner that night. James was staring into space pushing peas around his plate, lost in thoughts about Alana. Al shrugged. 'He's been like that all afternoon.'

'I know that face,' laughed Mum. Lily, Al and Dad all looked at her curiously. 'He's met a girl,' she stated simply. Lily and Al started laughing.

'Mum, you're not in Hogwarts with him,' Lily explained. 'James has a new girl nearly every week and I've never seen him like this.' Mum and Dad exchanged glances.

'I can hear you all, you know,' James said.

'Then tell us, is it a girl?' demanded Lily.

'Where would he even meet a girl, Lil?' Al said. 'We're nowhere near anyone our age who isn't related to us.'

'I'm not telling you,' James said.

'He has met a girl!' squealed Lily excitedly.

'No I haven't!' James said frustrated now.

He got up from the table. 'Dad, could I talk to you?' James said quietly. Harry gave James a knowing look and followed James into the living room.

'What is it, Jamie?' he asked once James had closed the door.

'What's tennis?'


	2. Alana

He was unusual. That's the only way that Alana knew how to describe James Potter.

She had admired him from afar with her friends since they were young. He was a mystery to them which was what made him even more attractive. They didn't see him often which meant he was still a novelty. She remembered the first time they had noticed him.

Alana was sitting on one of the swings in the local park. Her best friend Laura sat next to her and her other friend Katie sat on the ground in front of them. They were about thirteen and enjoying their last week of summer. They were chatting as normal when he walked into the park.

'Oh. My. God,' exclaimed Laura suddenly.

'Wow.'

'He's well fit!'

The three girls' gazes were directed towards a boy about the same age as them. He was tall with messy dark hair and hazel eyes. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose. He was with a younger boy who looked quite similar to him except that he had green eyes. They watched the boys walk around the park chatting and laughing. Occasionally they would push each other or hit one another in a playful manner. It was clear that they were close. Alana assumed that they were brothers.

The girls were mesmerised. They spent the rest of their summer looking out for him but to no avail.

Alana didn't see him again for another few months. It was late December. It had been snowing heavily for the week prior. It had only just stopped enough to actually leave the house. Alana decided to take her dog for a walk around the park.

When she saw him she hid behind a tree. She never felt more pathetic in her life.

He seemed to be involved in a snowball fight with a young girl with flaming red hair, the boy from last time who Alana assumed was his brother and a strange looking man of about twenty with bright blue hair. They were all laughing and having fun. Alana couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

'It's Gryffindors against non-Gryffindors!' shouted James.

'That's not fair,' whined the girl. 'I haven't been sorted yet. That means it's you three against me!'

'That's the point, Lils,' laughed the younger boy.

The girl huffed. 'Don't worry, Lil, it can be people in Hogwarts against people not in Hogwarts. We're a team,' the strange blue haired man said.

'Alright, but no cheating,' warned James. 'If I see you use your wand, you're disqualified.'

'Are you accusing me of being a cheat?' the blue haired man asked feigning hurt.

'I'm saying I know you're a cheat.'

The blue haired man laughed out loud – wait, maybe he had green hair? She could have sworn it was blue just a minute ago…

They started to fling snow at each other. The two younger boys had already created a pile of snowballs and were ganging up on the young girl.

'Teddy, save me!' she squealed.

The man, Teddy, jumped in front of Lily. He took what looked like a polished stick out of his pocket. He waved it just as the snow from the trees above James and his brother fell on them.

'Teddy, we said no magic!'

The group was so wrapped up in their game that Alana took the opportunity to leave. She went through the forest to her house rather going through the middle of the park where James and his family might see her.

She didn't know what to think about what she had just seen. They spoke casually of magic and wands and she could have sworn that the blue/green haired man had caused snow to fall by waving a stick. Alana was more infatuated with James than ever. He was so _interesting._ But what on earth was a Gryffindor? There was definitely something unusual about him.

She didn't see him again until the following summer though she often saw the red haired girl who she assumed was his sister with a man and woman who were more than likely her parents.

She tried to learn as much as she could about the unusual family who lived over the hills outside of town. She had asked her mother, the town gossip, what she knew about them.

'I don't know who you're talking about.'

'You must know them,' Alana countered. 'You know everyone in town.'

'Well these people don't live in town, do they?' her mother had sniffed. She didn't like people questioning her gossiping abilities. 'As far as I know, there are a couple of families living on the far side of the old village that don't really socialise with anyone other than each other. None of them even came to the bake sale in the community hall.'

The old village was an area at the top of the town that wasn't really in use anymore. The town church was there along with the graveyard and some monument. Alana always thought it was very quaint; like something out of a fairytale. The streets were narrow and cobbled and there was hardly enough room to drive a car down one of them. The houses were mostly old cottages but very few people lived in them anymore. The people who did live there were… strange.

The few times Alana had ventured into the old village she had been confused. The inhabitants were mostly elderly people who wore brightly coloured dress type things – even the men. They all seemed to know each other very well.

The old village was something of a tourist attraction but nobody could fathom why. People who dressed similarly to the inhabitants often came and gawked at the old monument – a statue to some war hero. Sometimes they would get emotional and break down into tears, praising whoever the statue was dedicated to for saving them. It was strange to say the least.

The next summer when Alana and her friends saw James again, he was even better looking than before. He had shot up in height and grown his hair which was messier than ever.

'It's the God,' whispered Katie. They were sitting outside the café in the new village. It was their most recent hang out spot. As fourteen year old girls they needed somewhere more sophisticated to sit than in the park.

James was walking down the street with a tall boy with dark skin and black hair and the most beautiful girl Alana had ever seen. She had long silvery blonde hair that was in a braid that reached her lower back. She was pale with delicate features and striking blue eyes. However, it seemed like she was trying to make herself appear less feminine. She wore an oversized grey sweater and denim shorts. On her feet she had deep red doc martins. Alana was intimidated by her.

'Oh no, you don't think that's his girlfriend, do you?' whispered Laura.

Alana shrugged. A devious smile crossed Katie's face. 'Let's follow them to find out.'

They followed James and his friends down to the small stream outside the village where the girls hid behind a tree. _I seem to be doing this a lot,_ Alana thought to herself.

The two boys took off their shoes and sat on the bank their feet in the water. The blonde girl took off her sweater and unlaced her boots and began to climb one of the trees. She shimmied herself out onto the branch that hung over the river.

'Are you really going to jump, Dom?' the dark skinned boy called up.

'Of course she won't, Freddie,' James said. 'She's too much of a girl for that.' He smirked up at Dom. She scowled at him.

'Dommie, please don't,' the boy, Freddie, pleaded. 'I don't want to lose my favourite cousin this way,' he joked.

'Oi, I thought I was your favourite cousin,' James protested.

'You're no one's favourite cousin,' Dom shouted. 'I'd prefer to hang out with Lucy than you.' The three teenagers started laughing.

'They're cousins,' Katie mouthed at Alana and Laura. They nodded excitedly in relief. Damn, that's one good looking family. But at least they still had a chance with James.

The boys started goading Dom to jump. She stood up on the branch cautiously. She began to walk along the branch, arms outstretched as if she was walking along a tightrope. She tip toed along the branch gracefully before putting her hands above her head and leaping from the branch. He body soared through the air gracefully until she landed in the water creating a very small splash.

'Damn veela genes,' muttered Fred to James. Both boys started laughing. When Dom surfaced both boys started clapping. She climbed onto the bank easily before standing up and taking a mock bow.

'That, my friends, was Gryffindor bravery.'

The girls watched the three cousins laugh and chat for about half an hour. Once again, Alana had got herself in the position of stalking James and finding herself without an escape.

'Fancy a game of Quidditch back at my place?' James asked. 'We can get Al to play and make it two on two.' Dom and Fred nodded in agreement.

After they had gone far enough away from the river, the three girls came out from behind the tree.

'Wow,' stated Katie. 'He really is amazing.'

'And the other guy was mega fit too.'

'What in the world is Quidditch?

Alana saw James around a few more times that summer. He was sometimes with Fred and Dom but more often than not he was with his brother. He rarely came down to the village on his own.

That's why Alana finally plucked up the courage to talk to him the summer that she was sixteen. She had been ogling him from afar for much too long. It was time she talked to him and found out if he was really as peculiar as she and her friends seemed to think he was.

He was even stranger.

She hadn't meant to hit him with the tennis ball. She just wanted to roll towards him so she's have a reason to go up to him. Katie and Laura encouraged her before she hit it.

'What's the worst that can happen?' Katie said trying to boost her confidence. 'You go over there and he gives you the ball back. Even if he doesn't speak to you it gives you a chance to see him close up.'

'What will I say?'

'Just say hi,' Laura said simply. 'You may never get him on his own again. The terrifying blonde girl might come along any minute and then you'll miss your chance.'

'Ok,' she sighed. 'I'll do it.'

Alana picked up the tennis ball and threw it as hard as she could towards the bench James was sitting on. She watched it soar through the air getting ready to run after it when –

'Oh, my God. You just hit him,' Laura and Katie burst out laughing. Alana was horrified. 'What do I do now?' she panicked.

'Go and apologise,' Laura said, pushing me in his direction.

She ran towards James. 'Fancy throwing that over here?' she called as she got closer. He whipped his head around. He stared at her as she began to near him. Being under his intense gaze was rather intimidating.

'Eh – what - but – ca – hi,' James stammered. Alana raised an eyebrow at him. _Was he nervous to be talking to her? _She couldn't help but smile a little at that.

'Hi,' she said, putting the poor boy out of his stammering misery. God, he was cuter up close. His eyes were a beautiful brown with flecks of green throughout them. 'I'm sorry I hit you. Could I have my ball?'

'Eh… sure,' he said handing her the florescent ball. 'Funny colour that.' She narrowed her eyes at him. 'It's a tennis ball.' He was strange. Maybe he was just trying to make conversation. Of course he knows what a tennis ball looks like.

'Ah, yes,' he said grinning a little. 'I love tennis.'

'Really?' she smiled. 'I was playing over on the courts but my partner had to leave. Fancy a game?'

'Sure.'

Everything was going as planned. She had managed to get James to play tennis with her. She hadn't thought it was a very good plan in the first place but it worked.

Finally they formally introduced one another. Although Alana had known who he was for the past few years she had to pretend she didn't. They spoke casually as they walked towards the courts. Alana found out that he attended boarding school in Scotland which explained the prolonged absences.

Alana's phone started vibrating in her pocket. James seemed to be looking around frantically for the source of the noise. Alana took out her phone and quickly scanned the message. It was her mother. She wanted her home. Damn.

'I'm sorry James, I've got to go.'

'No _tennid _today then?' he asked.

Alana raised an eyebrow. '_Tennid_?' Did he actually just say _tennid_? James blushed furiously. He was cute when he blushed.

'Can I have your number?' It was out of her mouth before she had a chance to register what she was saying.

'Uh, I don't have a fellytone…' James said awkwardly running his hand through his hair as if he was trying to make it messier.

'Fellytone?' Either this boy was trying too hard to be 'quirky' or he really didn't know what a telephone was.

'Telephone number?' she said slowly. James blushed when he realised he had said the wrong word. 'You don't have a phone.' James shook his head. There was an awkward smile playing on his lips. What kind of teenager doesn't have a phone? Alana's eleven year old sister had a phone.

'Why don't we arrange to meet again? Just like they did in the olden days.' Alana suggested. James grinned in agreement. He had an infectious grin. It was as if he was planning on playing a trick on you or laughing at some private joke.

'Tomorrow, half past two. Right here.'

'It's a date.'

Did he say date? Alana beamed at him. 'Great, a date.' She gave him one last smile before turning to walk home. That had gone better than well.

Alana was panicking before their 'date' the next day. Laura and Katie met at her house before hand to help her decide what to wear.

'Don't wear that, you look like a chav.'

'I do not. It's a hoody.'

Laura shrugged her shoulder. 'Chavs wear hoodies.'

'What about this dress?' Katie said holding up a floral sundress. Alana shook her head. 'I'm not really a sundress kinda girl. Besides, we're playing tennis.'

'Or _tennid_ as he like to call it,' laughed Laura. Alana had told them what James had said. They thought it was hilarious that he didn't know what a phone or tennis was. Alana on the other hand thought there was something strange about him.

Eventually Alana decided on her outfit. She had gone for the hoody despite Laura saying she looked like a chav. She wore it with denim cut-offs and converse.

She had made her friends promise not to follow her. She wanted some privacy with James to work out what it was about him that made him so unusual.

She arrived at the park ten minutes early but James was already there.

'Fancy seeing you here,' she said as she walked up to him. He whipped around on the spot to greet her. He gave her a quick hug.

'Hi Alana,' he grinned. 'I have something really important to tell you.' Alana looked at him curiously. Was he going to tell her why he acted so weird?

He took a deep breath. 'I don't now how to play tennis,' he said quickly.

Alana was taken aback for a moment. She promptly burst out laughing. James appeared confused. 'Oh, James,' she said through peels of laughter. 'Is that all? Thought you were going to tell me something serious the way you were acting.'

'This is serious,' he said indignantly. 'I tried to learn last night but none of my family knew how to play. My brother, Teddy, taught me how to play something but then my dad said that it wasn't tennis. Unless tennis involves throwing a glowing ball into a cup of tea while eating an apple without using your hands I don't know how to play. That's not how you play, is it? Because Teddy said - '

James stopped talking once he realised that Alana was doubled over with laughter.

'A ball in – a cup – of tea!' she spluttered through laughter. The side of James' mouth twitched. 'Maybe I should have guessed that Teddy was winding me up,' he said sheepishly ruffling his hair.

'James, you are something else,' Alana grinned. 'I'm going to be honest with you too. I'm not too fond of tennis. I only suggested that we play so I had a reason to see you again.' James' face broke out into a wide grin.

'This almost makes up for my humiliation at the hands of Teddy! He took pictures. I'm never going to live it down.'

Alana laughed. 'I'd like to see these pictures.'

Rather than playing tennis, the two spent the afternoon chatting. Alana found James surprisingly easy to talk to. He wasn't like other boys she knew. All they could talk about was video games and football, neither of which Alana had any interest in.

She learned a lot about James that afternoon. She found out that he had a large extended family which was close. Two of his best friends were his cousins Fred and Dominique - the dark skinned boy and ridiculously pretty blonde girl that Alana often saw him with. He had a brother and sister as well as his dad's godson whom he considered a brother in more ways than one.

In turn Alana told him about her family: Her gossiping mum, her history buff dad, her sports mad older brother, her computer nerd brother and her younger sister who was away with the fairies.

'Away with the fairies?' James asked appalled. Alana gave him an unusual look. 'It's just an expression James. It means she's in her own world, she's a daydreamer.'

'Merlin, that's a strange way of putting things. Fairies are evil little blighters.' Alana chose to ignore his comment about fairies being evil.

'You said it again.'

'Said what?'

'Merlin.'

'So..?' James was confused. Alana had noticed that he used unusual phrases, the most common being Merlin. She didn't know what he could mean so she decided to question him.

'Do you not say Merlin?' Alana shook her head. 'You're the only person I've ever heard use that phrase. He was some wizard or something, wasn't he?'

'Yeah, he was.' James looked thoughtful. 'What other things do I say that you don't?'

Alana thought about it for a moment. 'You've said 'son of a snitch' a few times. You said 'I felt like I was hit with a bludger' a few minutes ago. What is a bludger? Once you said 'I felt like I'd been confunded.' The weirdest in my opinion was when you said 'I don't give a flying hippogriff' or something like that.'

James laughed out loud. 'I don't even realise that I'm saying these things.' He continued laughing to himself.

'Muggles…' he chuckled under his breath.

The rest of their 'date' went well. Alana found that she really like James – for more than his looks and the sense of mystery that surrounded him.

'It's getting late,' Alana said sadly. 'I told my mum I'd be home by now.' James nodded. 'I should probably be going too.' James leaned in and gave Alana a hug. He held onto her longer than was really necessary.

'James, my friend's having a party this weekend. Would you like to come with me?' James beamed at her. 'I'd love to.' Alana gave him the details for Katie's party and the two said their final goodbyes.

Alana was already counting down the hours until she could see him again.

**AN: Quite a long chapter but we're getting into the love story now! I have this story almost completely written. I'm just editing the chapters before I upload them. It's looking like the story will be ten chapters long but that could easily change. I'll upload twice a week until the story is complete. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed; all I want to do is improve my writing.**


End file.
